Distintos, pero un Team al fin y al cabo
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Breves One-shots, a veces Drabbles, sobre la convivencia de Ruby, Karen, Ike y Georgie como un extraño pero unido Team, ¿qué cosas les espera a los pequeños y notan pequeños protagonistas? Georgie/Ike, como insinuación en un futuro. Rango T por el lenguaje.
1. ¡Seamos amigos!

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un conjunto de One-shots/Drabbles sobre este pequeño Team conformado por Ike, Georgie, Karen y Ruby.**

**Quiero dedicárselo (no sólo el capítulo) a **_Sakuyachan16_** porque su Review fue lo que me animó a escribirlo~ ¡Espero te guste!**

**Ahora a leer, no olviden chequear las notas finales~**

_**Disclaimer: El universo Southparkniano le pertenece a Trey y Matt, no saco más beneficio que recibir Reviews de almas bondadosas (?)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - ¡Seamos amigos!**

En South Park Kindergarten solía haber más niños de los que pasaban a South Park Elementary, ¿por qué? Fácil, muchos padres conseguían trabajos en otros lugares y aprovechaban para mudarse mientras sus hijos aún eran pequeños, otros simplemente no querían confiar en la educación del pueblo y huían. También había un pequeño porcentaje que incluía fallecidos o repitentes, pero eso ya era otra historia.

Como sea, debido a esto, no era de extrañarse cuando algunos grados de la pequeña escuela tenían que dividirse en dos por la cantidad de estudiantes. Cada año las maestras trataban de mezclar a los alumnos para que en su graduación ya todos se conocieran, pero, por azares del destino, Ike y Georgie jamás estuvieron en el mismo salón que Karen o Ruby.

Fue cuando ingresaron a la primaria que se vieron las caras. En general cada uno conocía al resto de sus compañeros a excepción del niño nuevo de ese año, pero ambas parejas no sabían nada de la otra.

Al finalizar el primer día, cada pequeño se dirigió a la salida, donde eran recibidos por sus padres y llevados a casa. Ike, que sabía que nadie iría por él aún, le propuso a Georgie jugar un poco. El gótico aceptó de inmediato y corrieron a los columpios.

¿Por qué se quedarían dos pequeños en una escuela vacía? –bueno, vacía de alumnos, porque los maestros no salían hasta una hora después-

En el caso del canadiense, su madre había tenido que viajar el día anterior por una emergencia familiar, pidiéndole disculpas por no poder acompañarle ni de ida ni vuelta, pero prometiéndole que Kyle le llevaría a casa en cuanto salga de la secundaria, lo cual sucedería aún en media hora más.

Por otro lado, el pequeño Kafton estaba demasiado hastiado de sus conformistas padres y prefería esperar el mismo tiempo hasta que Henrietta y los otros pasaran por él. Además, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, dejar a su amigo solo por tanto tiempo le preocupaba un poco.

— ¡Boo!—Ike abrió los ojos y del susto se soltó de las cadenas, cayendo al suelo de inmediato.

—Ike—murmuró Georgie-aunque para él era como si fuera un grito-, se acercó a él mientras escuchaba una pequeña risa detrás de ellos. El menor sólo se sobaba la palma de la mano.

—Estoy bien—aclaró al mostrar que no había herida, sólo se había ensuciado algo. Aun así, su amigo no estaba satisfecho, volteó de inmediato para encarar a la personita que reía bajito.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó mientras observaba a la menudita castaña, quien dejó de reír para esbozar una sonrisa y mirarle con sus grandes ojos azules.

— ¡Porque fue divertido!—aclaró—hola, soy Karen, Karen McCormick—se presentó de inmediato, extendiendo su manita. Kafton la miró, primero su sonrisa y luego su mano, preguntándose qué demonios le ocurría— ¿Eh?—preguntó extrañada al ver que no le respondían. Sólo entonces notó la mirada de furia que le mandaba el gótico— ¿estás molesto?—preguntó con una voz quedita entre asustada y arrepentida.

—No lo está—aclaró Broflovski metiéndose a la conversación—es sólo que no le gustó que me asustases—aclaró tomando el brazo de su amigo para que se calmara. Luego sonrió y tomó la mano que aún estaba levantada—yo soy Ike Broflovski, mucho gusto—agitó un poco el gesto, pero entonces la niña le soltó levemente y miró hacia el suelo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—no quise que te cayeras.

—No te preocupes—le tranquilizó al ver que ahora ella parecía la víctima.

— ¿Qué sucede?—los dos niños voltearon a ver a la nueva intrusa. Tenía los ojos chocolate, el cabello castaño claro y una mueca de molestia hacia ellos. Sólo la cambió cuando se acercó a Karen y preguntó— ¿Qué te hicieron?—el que llevaba maquillaje frunció el ceño.

—Ella hizo que se cayera—explicó señalando a su amigo. La más alta formuló odio en su mirada cuando se la devolvió al que había hablado. Se puso frente a él.

— ¿Y?—preguntó amenazadoramente. Ike se asustó al ver que ambos parecían querer iniciar una pelea.

—Vamos chicos no pasó nada—intentó, pero le ignoraron por completo. Sin saber qué hacer, volteó a la que aún tenía la mirada gacha y colocó su palma frente a ella—Ni si quiera me hice daño, ¿ves? ¡Todo está bien!—explicó. Para su sorpresa, la pequeña le miró con los ojos cargados de emoción y la misma sonrisa de hace un momento.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó.

—Cla-claro—afirmó un poco cohibido ante el repentino cambio de actitud.

— ¡Genial!—jaló a su "defensora" un poco y miró a los muchachos—ella es Ruby Tucker y mi mejor amiga. Ruby, él es Ike Broflovski y él…—al ver que su amigo no pretendía responder, Ike lo hizo.

—Georgie Kafton.

— ¡Sí, Georgie Kafton! Al parecer no somos las únicas que nos quedamos hasta el final—comentó feliz— ¿Saben? ¡Deberíamos ser amigos!—ofreció como si fuera una gran idea.

—Bueno…, si tú quieres—el canadiense velaba por la paz.

—No—respondieron tajantes a la vez los más altos, con el mismo rostro inexpresivo.

— ¡Genial! De ahora en adelante propongo que los cuatro somos un Team y que jugaremos siempre a la salida.

— ¿Un Team?—preguntó Ike.

— ¡Sí! ¡Como mi hermano! Él está en el Team Stan, junto a un tal Cartman y un pelirrojo Kyle. El hermano de Ruby tiene su propio Team también, se llama Craig y también son cuatro—explicó entusiasmada.

—Espera…eres la hermana de-

— ¡Karen~!—un sonriente y alto rubio interrumpió a Broflovski antes de explicar su hipótesis.

— ¡Hermano!—respondió igual de feliz yendo a abrazarlo y dejando que el mayor le diese vueltas en el aire.

—Vamos—un pelinegro de chullo azul también interrumpió en el grupo y se dirigió a Ruby.

—Mmm—respondió como si nada. Ike pensó que definitivamente eran hermanos, ¡tenían la misma cara!

—Ike, ya estoy aquí—reconoció la voz de su hermano y se sintió aliviado. Volteó hacia él y le saludó.

—Hola.

—Eh~ No sabía que tuvieras tantos amiguitos, Karen—comentó el rubio que ahora traía a su hermana en sus hombros.

— ¡Sí, acabamos de formar un Team y todo!—afirmó. Craig miró a su hermana levantando una ceja y esta le respondió alzándose de hombros.

—Bueno, despídete, debemos ir a casa ya—pidió Kyle a su hermano.

—Bueno—miró a su amigo—adiós Georgie, ¿a qué hora vendrán por ti?—el gótico sólo miró a un punto como respuesta. Todos siguieron la dirección y se toparon con el grupo de góticos fumando en la entrada de la escuela—entonces nos vemos mañana—dijo al ver que no se iría solo. Luego volteó dispuesto a seguir a su hermano, pero fue llamado.

— ¡Chao, Ike! ¡Mañana también jugamos, no lo olvides!

—Claro, adiós Karen—dijo, luego miró a la otra niña—adió Ruby—dijo un poco más bajito. Sin dudas, su mirada intimidaba a cualquiera. Ella sólo movió la cabeza.

Se colocó junto a su hermano y empezó a caminar cuando él lo hizo. Había sido un día muy raro, definitivamente, ¿estaría bien Georgie con la decisión de Karen? ¿O tendría que explicarle mañana que lo del Team no podía ser? Si le tocaba hacerlo, sólo esperaba que Ruby no estuviera cerca o sin dudas él las pagaría.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo hoy?—preguntó Kyle cuando ya estaban solos en la calle, cerca de su casa.

—Bien—respondió simplemente, pero luego volvió su cabeza hacia él— ¿crees que mamá deje que me recojas siempre?

—No lo sé—dijo algo sorprendido por la petición de su hermanito, pero luego agregó—tal vez si ambos hablamos con ella acepte.

—Bien—dijo en respuesta y siguieron su camino.

* * *

**Recién escrito y recién publicado (?) No creí que lo terminara tan pronto, ¡mucho menos que lo hiciera de una sola! Esto es lo que ocasionan los Review, con sólo dos en mi otro fanfic me entusiasmé para iniciar esto (?)**

**Bueno, le puse finalizado porque no es como si la historia continuara. Al principio la idea era crear drabbles cada cierto tiempo e ir publicándolos, no necesariamente en orden cronológico. Este Team me encanta por la variedad de miembros (?) y la extraña relación que me parece les une.**

**En fin, no puedo prometer cuándo estará el siguiente porque definitivamente no sirvo para Multichapters, así que si quieren seguir leyendo tendrán que estar atentos o simplemente marcar alerta o algo (?)**

**Me despido, pero antes quiero aclarar que este universo puede estar relacionado con "Otro más, y es el último" o "Fujoshis en South Park", lo digo porque aún no lo sé, en ambos las personalidad de los cuatro son iguales, pero el modo en que Ike y Georgie se hacen pareja es muy distinto. Como sea, ya les avisaré, pero no creo que sea necesario leer las otras historias.**

**Ahora sí, espero que les guste la idea, espero nos leamos pronto,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Los Reviews te mejoran el día (?)**_


	2. Trabajo grupal

**Para empezar, quisiera agradecer a **_First Of The Year_**,**_ NothingButEverything_**,**_ floraida _**y**_ OFIXD_** por favoritear(?) **_'Otro más, y es el último'_** y a **_NaruHina166_**,**_ harryginny02 _** y –de nuevo- **_NothingButEverything_** por hacer lo mismo con este fanfic :3**

**¡Oh, y esta actualización va dedicada a **_Iza Troliloli_**(?) por sorprenderme el otro día cuando comentó en mi estado de Facebook diciendo que estaba leyendo este fanfic! No sabes la emoción de saber que alguien a quien tengo agregado lee lo que hago(?)**

**En fin, es chiquito, así que hoy publico dos, espero les guste. Lean los comentarios finales del siguiente -w-**

_**Disclaimer: De ser mío South Park, fundaría un pueblo con su nombre(?), pero es de Trey y Matt~**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 ****—Trabajo grupal**

—Mmmkay, ahora dejaré la tarea, ¿Mmmkay?—anunció el maestro al ver que habían terminado de copiar el gráfico del pizarrón.

—Awww—el quejido fue grupal, pero Mr. Mackey estaba acostumbrado.

—Vamos chicos, será como un pequeño juego, se divertirán, ¿Mmmkay?—trató de animar—Formarán grupos de tres o cuatro, ¿mmmkay?—entonces recién prestaron atención, la única forma de aliviar un trabajo era sin duda hacerlo con tus amigos—Deben elegir a alguien y entrevistarle, el informe debe tener lo siguiente, ¿mmmkay?—indicó mientras escribía algunos puntos en la pizarra—Y lo entregarán el Lunes, ¿mmmkay? Tienen todo el fin de semana. Ahora usen los minutos que quedan para buscar su grupo y ponerse de acuerdo, ¿mmmkay?—pidió sentándose tras el escritorio.

—¡Nuestro grupo ya está!—levantó la mano Karen emocionadísima.

—Eso es genial, Karen, dime sus nombres, ¿mmmkay?—y mientras la castaña lo hacía, Ike, Georgie y Ruby, quienes sabían que trabajarían juntos aunque no les hubieran preguntado nada, se juntaron un poco para hablar del tema.

—¿A quién deberíamos entrevistar?—inició Ike para abrir la discusión.

—¡Yo propongo a Kenny! ¡Es el mejor hermano del mundo, además de ser el más genial!—las pequeñas e inocentes frases lograron algo que sólo Georgie notó; tal vez porque no se vio afectado en lo absoluto o porque siempre había sido el más observador.

—Entonces propongo a Craig—indicó Ruby de inmediato, dejando a Karen algo sorprendida—es bueno en Skate—indicó mirando hacia otro lado.

—Kyle también sería buen candidato—el gótico levantó una ceja, sabía que Tucker diría eso, pero no creyó que Ike también cayera en el juego—digo, es muy inteligente y entretenido—explicó medio nervioso. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose entre sí.

—¿Y tú, Georgie?—preguntó Karen, haciendo el primer movimiento. Kafton lo vio venir, estaba usando eso.

Sí, _eso_.

_¿Qué era eso? _

Elemental, _eso_, más conocido como _La Mirada Cachorro de Karen_ o los _Ojos Brillosos McCormick_, era lo que usaba su pequeña amiga cada que quería algo. Georgie se sintió incómodo a sabiendas que ese no sería el único ataque.

—Di algo, gótico—indicó Ruby en un tono amenazador. Bueno, el día en que esa niña pusiera una cara adorable a propósito sin dudas él dejaría de vestir de negro.

—Sí, ¿a quién prefieres?—la voz del canadiense sonaba algo ansiosa, sin atisbo de amenaza ni ojos suplicantes, sólo su voz ilusionada.

Genial, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? Ese tipo de elecciones eran demasiado conformistas para él. No podía decirle a uno que sí sin ganarse problemas con los otros dos.

—Georgie—llamó cada uno a su modo.

—Yo…—empezó bajo, como siempre—creo que los tres están bien—dio como solución. Se quedaron en silencio.

—Supongo que si le preguntamos sobre lo mismo a cada uno serán como tres puntos de vista distintos, ¿verdad?—comentó Ike al rato.

—Sí, sería genial—apoyó Karen.

—Ya que—aceptó rápidamente Ruby. Georgie suspiró en su mente al ver que el peligro había pasado.

* * *

**Nos leemos al siguiente, **

**Lis.**

_**PD: Aún hay un capi por leer, pero si quieres dejar doble Review no me importaría(?)**_


	3. La entrevista

**Es como la continuación del anterior~**

_**Disclaimer: Jo, ¡ya dije que es de Trey y Matt!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 — La entrevista**

_¿Cuál es tu motivación en la vida?_

_Gran pregunta_, pensó Georgie mientras caminaba junto a su grupo entre unas calles algo deshabitadas.

—Aquí es—indicó Karen deteniéndose frente a una casa pequeña y algo destruida—esperen un momento—indicó antes de entrar. A los minutos salió—pasen, mis padres no están—comentó feliz. Los tres asintieron y fueron llevados hasta unos sillones algo viejos—¡Kenny, ya llegamos!

—¡Ya voy!—se oyó como respuesta desde el pasillo. Ninguno hizo comentario alguno hasta que el rubio llegó—¡Hola, pequeñines!—saludó revolviéndoles el cabello a todos los invitados. Hubo un silencio por la sorpresa/molestia de tanta familiaridad—Bien, ¿cuál es la pregunta?—inició sentándose frente a los cuatro visitantes.

—¿Cuál es tu motivación en la vida?—ahí iba de nuevo, el gótico aún no sabía cómo habían llegado a algo tan profundo como tema del proyecto.

—Bueno—inició Kenneth a los segundos—supongo que…

—Espera, espera—interrumpió Ike antes de buscar en su bolsillo y sacar una grabadora. La puso en medio y la encendió—ahora sí, puedes empezar.

—Bien, si me preguntan sobre la motivación de mi vida…—inició lentamente—diría que son las mujeres.

—¿Mujeres?—preguntó Ike, quien había sido elegido como entrevistador en el grupo. Ni Georgie ni Ruby eran de hablar demasiado y Karen solía irse por la tangente cuando lo hacía.

—Claro, mujeres—corroboró formando curvas con las manos—las mujeres son…arte—inició mirando hacia arriba con ojos soñadores. Los niños dirigieron su mirada al lugar y no hallaron nada—bellas, distintas, complejas, pero creadas para ser observadas…y observarlas, claro, es lo que a mí me motiva—siguió, levantando las cejas de modo sugestivo. Los tres se quedaron mirándole seriamente ante tal respuesta, sólo Karen parecía no demostrar saber que su hermano era un pervertido.

—Vaya, no lo sabía—comentó la menor.

—Pero, aunque hallan muchas bellas flores en el mundo que admirar, sin duda, la más bella, es mi princesa—agregó guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña. Ella sonrió y se le tiró a los brazos.

—¡Y tú eres mi príncipe!

—¡Aww, ven aquí!—y ambos se abrazaron dando vueltas.

El resto de individuos se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué rayos acababa de suceder.

* * *

La siguiente casa fue la de Ruby, pues estaba a unas calles después de salir de la zona pobre de South Park. La niña les abrió la puerta y con una mirada indicó que se sentasen antes de perderse en un pasillo. A los minutos salió con Craig detrás, este movió la cabeza a modo de saludo y se sentó. Esta vez Ike sí puso la grabadora antes de preguntar.

—¿Cuál es tu motivación en la vida?—el pelinegro los observó sin cambiar el gesto. Pasaron minutos y nada. El tic tac del reloj invadió la cabeza de los menores desesperándolos—Ehm…—quiso decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

—El Skate—afirmó. Pasaron más minutos y los niños seguían observándole, esperando algo más—y…—le miraron expectantes— Red Racer—agregó, sonriendo levemente mirando a algún punto del salón.

—¿Nada más?—insistió el canadiense, pero sólo recibió un movimiento de hombros a modo de negación. Todos suspiraron—bueno, gracias—Craig les sacó el dedo medio, se levantó y regresó por donde había venido.

* * *

Tomaron asiento cuando Ike se los indicó y agradecieron a la Sra. Broflovski cuando ésta les dejó jugo y unas galletas antes de retirarse del salón. Kyle había estado ahí desde que llegaron, con una revista en manos. Les saludó y sonrió antes de pedirles que empezaran.

—¿Cuál es tu motivación en la vida?—el pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante lo formulado por su hermanito menor.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A salir y socializar, seguir una vida a la que muchos llamarían normal u ordinaria? ¿O a la razón por la cual no he terminado con mi vida? Quiero decir, ¿te refieres a una vida biológica o espiritual?—Georgie, Ruby y Karen quedaron sorprendidos y sin habla, aunque la última fue la única en hacerlo notar.

—A lo primero, la razón por la que día a día te levantas para comer, ir a la escuela y todo lo demás—respondió con bastante naturalidad el entrevistador.

—En ese caso, diría que hay muchos factores para saberlo con claridad.

—¿Qué clase de factores?

—Está, por ejemplo, el deseo de saber. El querer conocer más sobre el mundo me hace ir a la escuela y esperar seguir aprendiendo por el resto de mis días. Está, también, el cariño por mi familia y amigos, porque sé que despreocuparme de mis acciones afectarían como consecuencia cada lazo que he formado. O mis necesidades naturales, como animales que somos, la mayoría de los seres humanos que gocen de estabilidad emocional tiene como deseo el preservar la especie y dejar su huella en el mundo, lo cual no nos deja tranquilos hasta lograr nuestro objetivo. En general, hay más motivos, pero tardaría en mencionarlos todos—lo explicó todo tan fluido, tan deprisa y tan tranquilo, que los invitados no estaban seguros de haber entendido todo.

—Entiendo—afirmó Ike, bastante convencido—gracias—apremió antes de despedirse, aún tenían que arreglar las cosas antes de dar por terminada su reunión grupal.

—No hay de qué—contestó tranquilo regresando a su lectura, los tres siguieron a su amigo y salieron del lugar.

—No entendí nada—confesó confundida Karen.

—Oh, pero lo dijo en palabras simples—comentó extrañado su amigo, sin ánimos de ofender. Se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única—Bu-bueno, aún podemos entrevistar a alguien más, ¿no? Ha sido más corto de lo que creí—agregó. Los demás pensaron un poco.

—¿A quién escogeremos?—preguntó Ruby.

—Mmm, no sé—dijo Ike, pero luego se dirigió a su amigo—Eh, Georgie, ¿qué tal si propones a alguien?—el gótico se lo pensó un poco.

—Ya que.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Ethan después de darle un sorbo a su café, tenía una ceja levantada y no se había movido de su lugar desde que los vio aparecer.

—Tarea—explicó el pequeño gótico, antes de hacerle una señal a su amigo para que empezara. Ike asintió, aunque vio necesario el explicar un poco.

—Buenas tardes, como tarea escolar debemos entrevistar a alguien, ¿les importaría responder una pregunta?—pidió amablemente. Dylan soltó una sonrisita sarcástica.

—Vaya, vaya, así que el pequeño Georgie se preocupa por sus tareas—dio una calada a su cigarro antes de mover su flequillo rojo y continuar—te estás volviendo como el resto de los conformistas—comentó mirándole con algo de superioridad.

—Déjalo, Dylan, te recuerdo que ganaste un estúpido concurso conformista de ciencias una vez—intervino Henrietta quitándose la pipa de la boca—todos pasamos por esas necesidades, pero tú sí que te esmeraste—le recordó. Él sólo chasqueó la lengua y miró a un lado. Se quedaron en silencio y ninguno de los_ no_ góticos entendía qué debía hacer.

—La pregunta—dijo el mayor.

—Oh, claro—reaccionó Broflovski—¿Cuál es su motivación en la vida?—preguntó acercando el pequeño aparato a los más altos. Los tres le miraron con la misma ceja levantada.

—Estar inconforme con la vida me hace seguir en ella—inició Ethan.

—El suicidio es demasiado conformista—le siguió Dylan.

—Querer ver a los estúpidos conformistas cuando se den cuenta de la realidad, observar el pánico en su mirada y sus vanos intentos para superarlo. Ver cómo caen en la desesperación—Ike y Karen observaron con horror a Henrietta, creían que era la más blanda y normal entre ellos. El resto de los góticos afirmaron con la cabeza dando a conocer su aprobación a tal respuesta, incluso Georgie.

—Bu-bueno, gracias por todo—finalizó el canadiense.

* * *

—Al final no tenemos ninguna respuesta normal, por así decirlo—comentó Ike mientras regresaban a la casa Broflovski, revisarían los audios y escribirían el informe ahí.

—Tienes razón, no entendí a tu hermano, el hermano de Ruby no dijo mucho y los amigos de Georgie me dieron miedo…

—Y tu hermano dijo algo no apto para muchos de la clase—intervino Tucker, Karen sólo asintió. Los cuatro quedaron en silencio mientras arrastraban los pies hacia su destino.

—¡Hola chicos!—levantaron la vista al oír el saludo y se toparon con un pelinegro viniendo en sentido contrario—¿qué tal?—preguntó al acercarse un poco más.

—Bien—Ike era el que tenía más confianza con él. El mayor no se convenció mucho al verlos tan cansados, pero supuso que no querrían hablar del tema.

—Por cierto, ¿está Kyle en casa?—quiso saber Stan.

—Él…

—¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Ike, preguntémosle a él!—ofreció Karen interrumpiéndole. Al principio no entendió a qué se refería, pero entonces sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Claro, Stan es el más normal que conozco!—aceptó.

—Un chico ordinario de vida ordinaria—comentó Ruby.

—Buen candidato—incluso Georgie habló para dar su aprobación.

—Ehmm…¿me perdí de algo?—Marsh estaba confundido, primero estaban decaídos, les preguntó qué tal les iba y se animaron como si de un montón de helado se tratase.

—Eh, Stan, ¿te importaría ayudarnos? Sólo debes responder algo—pidió Ike.

—Claro…—aceptó aún no muy seguro de qué forma les sería útil.

—Bien, ¿cuál es tu motivación en la vida?—una grabadora apareció frente a él, pero no pareció amedrentarse. Sonrió y después de tan sólo tres segundos, respondió.

—Creo que la motivación en mi vida es la misma que la de todo el mundo—empezó muy seguro—y es alcanzar mis sueños. Cuando una persona tiene un deseo muy grande que quiere lograr, se esfuerza al máximo hasta cumplirlo. Estos sueños pueden ser millones en la vida de una persona o tan sólo uno, cada quien es distinto, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que todos vivimos para sentirnos realizados algún día—finalizó.

—Vaya…—soltó Karen asombrada—qué inspirador—agregó feliz—¡Muchas gracias, Stan!

—Sí, salvaste nuestro proyecto—comentó el canadiense. Stan les miró algo sorprendido.

—En ese caso, me alegra haberles sido útil—correspondió.

—Ahora debemos hacer la parte escrita, adiós—se despidió el entrevistador.

—Adiós—también dijo Karen, los otros dos sólo se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y así el grupo siguió su camino, aunque esta vez casi corrían. Marsh se quedó un rato parado.

—¿Me dijo si Kyle estaba?—se auto cuestionó.

* * *

**¡Ya estuvo! ¿Qué tal? Espero que les gustara. Actualizo a la una y tanto de la madrugada del Lunes porque recordé que saldré y estaré ocupada, si no lo hacía esta madrugada, lo hacía la madrugada del Martes y eso sería muy tarde e0e**

**He decidido publicar los Lunes y Jueves -w-**

**En fin, algunas cosillas como, ¿le puse demasiados 'Mmmkay' a Mr. Mackey? No pude evitarlo, lo escuchaba hablar en mi mente y así lo ponía xD**

**Ahora, el 'ordinario' Stan. Sé que nuestro pelinegro no es nada ordinario considerando las aventuras que ha vivido, un padre como el que tiene e incluso el famoso Asperger que tuvo que lidiar con alcohol, pero, siendo francos, a los ojos de los demás (o sea, fuera de su Team) lo único raro que tiene es a Randy(?)**

**¡Oh, claro, casi lo olvido!**

_**Si tienes alguna idea, situación, sugerencia o lo que sea para este Team, sólo dímelo y hago un capítulo sobre ello, ¡acepto todo tipo de sugerencias!**_

**Ahora sí no tengo mucho que agregar, tengo sueño~**

**Nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Los Reviews son para los autores lo que las historias para lectores -w-**_


	4. Atracción

**Oh My Gosh(?), estuve viendo anime todo el día y cuando me di cuenta ya era súper tarde Dx Adasda, pero aún faltan unos minutos para que se acabe el jueves en mi país, así que no he roto mi palabra(?)**

**En fin, aquí llego con un leve, levísimo, hetero…**

**No me golpeen~ Sólo es una pequeña niña que parece sentirse atraída por primera vez xD**

**Como sea, no cuento más, espero les guste aunque sea chiquito.**

**Agradecimientos a **_floraida_**, **_MuffinStateOfTheArt89_** y **_Heartless Mary_** por favoritear mi fanfic y a **_XxLadyMidnight_** por seguirlo -w-**

_**Disclaimer: Si South Park fuera mío, habría un jodido capítulo entero para los hermanos Tucker, centrándose en Ruby e_e Pero es de Trey y Matt~**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 ****— Atracción**

—Ten cuidado—Ruby alzó los brazos inconscientemente para tomar a Karen al ver que esta se balanceaba.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien—la tranquilizó mientras seguía su recorrido sobre el enorme tronco.

—Este árbol debe tener más de cien años, es enorme…me pregunto por qué se habrá caído—comentó Ike.

—Es obvio—intervino Karen, pero al ver que su amigo no sabía de lo que hablaba, añadió—por la tormenta de anoche, ¡cayeron muchos rayos!—recalcó casi gritando—estuve tan asustada…

—Vaya, no los noté—contradijo Ike— ¿fue muy tarde? De seguro estaba durmiendo.

—Claro, era la una de la mañana más o menos, pero me desperté con el ruido, ¿acaso no escuchaste nada?—siguió la pelimarrón.

—Tengo el sueño pesado—argumentó algo avergonzado.

—¡Pero eso es exagerar!—reclamó sorprendida—¿Tú los oíste, Ruby?—la castaña, que hasta el momento no había dejado de caminar al lado de su amiga observándola por si tropezaba, sólo asintió añadiendo.

—El cuy de Craig no dejaba de moverse.

—¿Y tú Georgie?—el gótico estaba sentado observando a ambas, al lado del canadiense.

—Mmm—afirmó.

—¡Es que fue una gran tormenta! ¡Una tormenta entre tormentas! ¡Nunca había visto algo así en South Park!—continuó mientras iba y venía sobre el árbol caído, dando pequeños saltitos y hasta corriendo un poco, poniendo cada vez más y más nerviosa a la pequeña Tucker.

—Vaya, qué bueno que el bosque no se incendió—agradeció Ike, oyendo bastante sorprendido las palabras de su amiga.

—Aún no me creo que tengas el sueño tan pesado, ¿qué pasaría si fuéramos a acampar y de noche nos raptaran? ¡No oirías nuestro gritos de Ah-!—Karen se cortó a sí misma cuando su pie derecho se dobló levemente, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y empezara a caer.

—¡Karen!—reaccionó Ruby, quien, a pesar de haber estado a un paso de ella, se había descuidado y ahora estaba al otro extremo. Tucker corrió hacia ella tratando de agarrarla antes de que cayera y se rompiera algo, pero de pronto algo sucedió.

Bueno, en realidad fueron dos cosas.

—¡Casi!—gritó McCormick sonriendo, pues se había agachado y apoyado sus manos en el tronco, quedando en una posición graciosa y ridícula, pero sin caerse al fin y al cabo.

Por otro lado, Ruby no había prestado atención a lo que hacía por llegar a su meta. Pisó mal y empezó a caer sin poder evitarlo, le había tomado desprevenida. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, esperando el golpe…pero este no llegó.

—Auch—oyó que murmuraban cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida y se topó con un par de color ónice devolviéndole la mirada.

—Ruby, ¿estás bien?—oyó que Karen se acercaba corriendo y, por el tono de su voz, preocupada.

—Buena atrapada, Georgie—Ike también se acercó a ellos. Al notar quién estaba tan cerca de ella, no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzada, el pulso se le aceleró de golpe. El gótico no se movió, pero levantó una ceja, confundiendo a la recién caída.

—Ehm—carraspeó a los segundos y entonces fue que ella lo entendió. Se levantó casi de un salto, dejando a Kafton aun en el suelo, arrodillado y con los brazos extendidos.

—Qué bueno que estabas más cerca—se alivió Ike—yo nunca hubiera llegado desde donde estaba—agregó sonriendo.

—Eh, ¡Ruby, dale las gracias!—reclamó la pelimarrón al ver que su amiga no se movía ni hablaba. La mencionada reaccionó y por fin regresó su rostro de antipatía que llevaba a todas horas, dejando atrás la mueca de asombro.

—Jum—soltó volteando la cabeza, causando un suspiro en Karen y una risita en Ike.

—Como sea, ya deberíamos ir a casa—propuso Broflovski mientras miraba el cielo—atardecerá en cualquier momento—agregó. Nadie se negó y caminaron regresando al pueblo, con Ike y Karen delante, hablando sin cesar.

Detrás, Ruby no había hablado mucho desde el casi accidente por andar meditando. Aquel sí que había sido un susto, pensó, pues, de no ser así, ¿por qué su corazón latería como si acabara de correr una maratón? Joder, de seguro y se rompía algo si caía con esa posición, ¡no podría hacer Skate por un largo tiempo!

Cuando los dos del frente estaban demasiado entretenidos en su conversación, la castaña se acercó a Georgie para murmurar un _"Gracias"_ sin siquiera mirarle, para evitar que los otros dos lo notaran.

—Eh, vaya sorpresa—comentó en un susurro antes de añadir con una sonrisa burlona—de nada.

Ella frunció el ceño molesta de que el gótico se regodeara, pero aún más enojada por su torpeza y la caída, pues, con sólo recordarla, su corazón había empezado a moverse a toda velocidad otra vez.

Porque era por la caída…¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

A sus ocho años, Ruby Tucker no estaba segura de cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—Oh, cierto, tengo algo que contarte, ¡algo de chicas!—empezó Karen cuando los otros dos ya se habían separado de ellas. La castaña salió de su estupor.

—¿Mmm?—preguntó, no segura si eso de "chicas" podría interesarle.

—Es algo que noté ayer—continuó—creo…creo que me gusta alguien—soltó. Ruby abrió los ojos un poco y se detuvo—¿Ruby?—preguntó preocupada.

—No…no es nada—siguió caminando para evitar más preguntas.

_Joder._

* * *

**Quise poner a Ruby porque no hay mucho de ella, ¿por qué Georgie? No estoy segura, tal vez porque el RubyxIke es más común o porque sólo he leído que emparejen a Georgie con Ike, ¡este pequeño gótico necesitaba más amor! (?)**

**Oh, claro, otra aclaración, **_**en cuanto las fechas y edades. **_**Me llegó una pregunta sobre la edad que tenían los pequeños y ahora lo dejo en claro. No estoy muy segura de las edades con las que ingresan los niños a las escuelas en USA(?), así que en los capítulos puedo colocar o la edad o el grado para ubicarlos un poco, no sé si me sé explicar e_e Lo único a tener en cuenta es que Ike es un año menor a todos (por lo de ser adelantado y eso). **

**En fin, hasta el lunes~**

**Nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

**Próximo Capítulo:**_** Precaución**_

_**PD: Los Reviews hacen que el sol brille mañana~ Al menos para mí(?)**_


	5. Proteger

**¡Hola! Lunes de actualización -w- ~**

**La verdad, cuando termino de escribir un capítulo me entran ganas de subirlo al instante, pero luego me digo que tengo que respetar las fechas o si no se acabará muy pronto (?) Porque si publico todo lo que tengo luego, si se me va la inspiración, no escribo por un buen tiempo e0e~**

**Como sea, dejo de aburrir, a leer -w-**

**Oh, sí, lo dividí en dos cofparahacerdoblecapítulocof porque eran dos ideas y creí que debían estar separadas…además que en este fanfic no quiero hacer capítulos con separaciones e0e**

**Disclaimer: Trey y Matt le pertenecen a South Park….¿o era al revés?**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Proteger**

**Nota: Ambos drabbles inspirados en dos ideas de **_Sakuyachan16._

Desde que Ruby había conocido a Karen, su instinto protector había despertado, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando, al barrer a todos con la mirada el primer día de clases, se encontraba a una débil y frágil niña temblando por no conocer a nadie? Por esto, se había prometido a sí misma que siempre la protegería, _siempre._

—Karen, no—el gótico había hablado un poco más fuerte de lo normal, así que los otros notaron que ya se estaba empezando a irritar, algo que no se lograba con facilidad.

—Pero…—la pelimarrón le miró triste.

—Olvídalo—gruñó el pelinegro. Karen bajó la vista y entonces fue que Ruby sacó los colmillos también.

—Eh, Kafton, cuida tu tono de voz—amenazó frunciendo el ceño.

—No te metas, Tucker—escupió bastante molesto. Ike supo que debía intervenir.

—Vamos, chicos, no se pongan así—trató de calmar.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?—insistió la chica ignorando al canadiense por completo.

—¿Cuál es _tu_ problema?, esto no es contigo, no te metas.

—Me meto si me da la gana, gótico.

—Oh, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás en tus días?

—No, pero me parece que tú lo estás.

—Jódete, Tucker.

—Vete a la mierda—se miraron por unos buenos segundos para luego girar la cabeza e irse cada uno por su lado.

—Oh, rayos—suspiró Ike.

—¿Por qué siempre se andan peleando?—preguntó Karen, quien desde hacía un buen rato había vuelto a la normalidad—¿todo por querer que Georgie se ponga estas?—preguntó alzando la vincha que traía en manos, la cual tenía algo así como orejitas de gato.

—No, Karen, Georgie está molesto desde hoy en la mañana, así que dejó salir su irritación cuando insististe—explicó dándole otro mordisco a su emparedado antes de que el recreo finalizara—pero no es tu culpa, él y Ruby siempre están discutiendo, por más que estemos en quinto grado ya—la tranquilizó a la vez que suspiraba—de seguro para cuando sigan las clases ya estarán como siempre—sonrió.

—Ya veo…—dijo continuando con su almuerzo. A los minutos volvió a hablar—Eh, Ike, ¿te los pondrías?—preguntó tal y como lo había hecho con el gótico minutos antes.

—Eh…—demonios, no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

**Y…y…y…continúa -w-**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Los Reviews hacen que las hadas sigan existiendo…las hadas del Yaoi(?)**_


	6. Amistad

_**Disclaimer: South Park es de Trey y Matt…pero Trey y Matt son de nosotras, muahahahah(?)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Amistad**

Georgie se alejó del grupo al mismo tiempo que Ruby, pero él tomó su propia dirección. Estaba más que molesto, así que no prestó atención a dónde iba, sólo se dedicaba a patear pequeñas piedritas que encontraba a su paso.

En primer lugar, había tenido que soportar a sus padres esa mañana, hablándole sobre un viaje que harían juntos como "familia" por Navidades. Joder, ¿es que no entendían que no eran una maldita familia? Él los odiaba y sabía a la perfección que ellos creían que él era un fenómeno y a veces incluso le tenían miedo.

Irritado como estaba, había ido a la escuela, en el bus no había hablado mucho con Ike y de cierto modo se lo agradeció, el canadiense parecía ser el único que notaba sus cambios de humor.

A la hora del almuerzo, Karen había sacado unas cosas raras con orejas de gato y había insistido en que él es los ponga, argumentando que se vería muy lindo, además que las orejas eran negras como su cabello.

Él se había negado con una mueca, no estaba para ese tipo de cosas, pero Karen había insistido como siempre y él había terminado hablándole mal. Esa era otra razón para estar molesto, no había controlado sus emociones como siempre y había terminado lastimando a su amiga. Soltó un resoplido y pateó más fuerte la piedrita que estaba frente a él.

Y encima venía Tucker a saltar como si fuera la mamá gallina de Karen e iniciaba una pelea con él. Oh joder, cómo le dolía la cabeza, a ese paso se haría viejo más rápido de lo que creía.

—¡Oye!—el llamado interrumpió sus pensamientos, logrando que frunciera el ceño y volteara a mandar a la mierda a quien sea que le estuviera incordiando—¡Tú, emo!—oh, definitivamente ese no era su día. Encaró a la persona y le miró con toda la ira que pudo, causando que el sujeto se asustara por un segundo, pero no se retrocedió y recompuso su rostro de molestia—¿Qué crees que haces? Esa piedra me dio en la pierna—reclamó. Georgie trató de reconocerlo, pero no era de su aula, así que debía ser uno de sexto, se veía mayor que él.

—No me importa—respondió y siguió su camino, esta vez dirigiéndose al colegio, el patio empezaba a vaciarse así que las clases empezarían pronto.

—¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó el más grande, acercándose—¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? ¡Soy Tom de sexto, no te metas conmigo, mocoso!

—Vaya, un año de diferencia y eres todo un adulto—chinchó—espero que mi cerebro no se pudra como el tuyo cuando llegue a sexto—siguió. Vio con claridad que la arruga entre las cejas del mayor se hacía más profunda, a ese paso se marcaría para siempre.

—Ahora sí me las pagas—dijo acercándose. A Georgie no le importaba, le podía ganar a los muchachos de primaria, ninguno tenía músculos y él tenía mucha más experiencia en peleas que ellos—¡Chicos!—pero definitivamente no había previsto que vendrían dos más. Ahora sí no tenía escapatoria.

—Oh, ¿es que soy tan fuerte? Mira que llamar a dos más…ah, perdón, tal vez tú eres demasiado débil.

—Maldito…—el del medio se preparó para golpearlo.

—Hey—una voz femenina interrumpió a los cuatro—¿qué hacen, idiotas, tres contra uno? ¿Uno le agarra los brazos, otro las piernas y el jefe golpea? Qué panda de cobardes—siguió. El trío se volteó y entonces Georgie pudo ver el rostro de Ruby, aunque no era necesario, su voz había sido suficiente para reconocerla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó el gótico.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Kafton—respondió sin mirarlo.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?—preguntó Tom, pero uno de sus amigos se le adelantó.

—Eh, Tom, esa es Tucker.

—¿La hermana de Craig Tucker?

—Sí, escuché que se peleó con uno chico de sétimo y le ganó.

—¡¿De secundaria?!

—Sí, y el emo siempre está peleándose fuera del colegio con su banda de emos, son los que le hicieron eso a Fletcher—El líder del pequeño trío tragó en seco, mientras que los menores le miraban con una ceja levantada, se suponía que estaban murmurando pero hasta ellos les habían oído. Ruby había sonreído con un burla al oír la parte de "emo".

—Ehm—empezó mirándoles—tienen suerte, las clases van a empezar…pero quedan advertidos—amenazó mientras se alejaba con sus compinches. Georgie y Ruby les miraron preguntándose qué tan idiotas podían ser, pero el timbre sonó y regresaron a clase.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó el gótico cuando entraban al salón. La castaña se lo pensó un poco.

—Sólo yo puedo meterme contigo—respondió.

Porque, a pesar de que Karen había sido su única razón para ponerse delante y prepararse para pelear, ahora tenía dos motivos más para hacerlo.

Después de todo, eran amigos.

* * *

**Listo~ Por cierto, sé que el jueves dije que el siguiente capítulo se llamaría "Precaución", pero mirando mi lindo calendario me percaté que San Valentín caerá jueves…no quiero dar muchos detalles, pero ese capítulo va mejor para ese día, además que así no tengo que hacer un especial(?)**

**Ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado,**

**Próximo capítulo: **_**Infiel**_

**Lis.**

_**PD: Los Reviews son buenos para el colon(?)**_


	7. Infiel

**¡Jueves~!**

**Actualización w**

**Agradecimientos a Coyote Smith y AizumiMizore-YAOI por favoritear este fanfic w**

**¡A leer!**

_**PD: ¡De ser mío South Park, Damien volvería a aparecer! Pero es de Trey y Matt ;A;**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Quería incluirlo de algún modo en el texto, pero no pude. **_**Los chicos tienen trece y Ike doce.**_

**Capítulo 7 – Infiel**

**Nota: Capítulo inspirado gracias a la idea de **_Zurics._

Ike se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Repasaba las palabras en su cabeza y no dejaba de jugar con las manos, demostrando lo nervioso que estaba.

—Ruby…—los tres se fijaron en él, pero el canadiense sólo observaba a la mencionada. Tragó en seco y volvió a hablar—yo…yo…creo…—no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo, el discurso en el que había pensado toda la noche se había esfumado en menos de un segundo—croqeKystánñandoCraig—soltó rápido y en un murmullo.

— ¿Qué?—Tucker alzó la ceja al no entender qué había tratado de decirle.

—Que Kyle está engañando a Craig—repitió más lento, pero fue demasiado suave.

— ¿Qué?—volvió a preguntar. Ike cerró los ojos, no quería repetirlo.

—Que cree que Kyle engaña a tu hermano—dijo Georgie sin levantar la vista de su comida. El tenedor de Ruby cayó al plato y Karen emitió un leve gemido de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó por tercera vez, aunque en esta ocasión ya había entendido lo que trataba de decirle su amigo.

—Vamos, Tucker ya lo oís-

—Calla, Kafton—le interrumpió en un tono bastante frío y cortante, para luego fijarse en su amigo, quien seguía de pie— ¿por qué lo dices?—Ike suspiró antes de sentarse al lado de Georgie.

—Te diré lo que sé.

_**Sí, esto es una separación… OMG (?)**_

—Repítanme de nuevo por qué estoy yo aquí—exclamó Georgie escondido tras unos arbustos, mirando la casa de Ike.

—Porque parece ser que el hermano de Ike sale todas las tardes a encontrarse con su amante y debemos seguirlo para comprobarlo—explicó Karen sin quitar la vista del mismo lugar.

—No, me refiero a qué hago_ yo_ aquí—reiteró haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

—Si no querías no venías, gótico—replicó la castaña antes de que su amiga le repitiera todo al moreno. Él chasqueó la lengua, sabía por qué estaba ahí, si Ruby se descontrolaba y quería patearle el trasero al Broflovski mayor, ni Karen ni Ike podrían con ella. La seguridad de ambos estaba en peligro.

— ¡Ike nos está dando la señal!—avisó Karen llamando su atención. Miraron al segundo piso y, efectivamente, el canadiense les estaba haciendo señas desde su ventana. Agacharon más las cabezas por instinto y esperaron a que por la puerta apareciera el pelirrojo que planeaban seguir. Georgie oyó que Ruby gruñía.

—Está girando la esquina, vamos—indicó la mayor y los otros obedecieron. Antes de que voltearan, Ike se les unió.

—Uff, mamá casi no me deja salir—comentó mientras caminaba con ellos. El resto del camino fue silencioso, no querían que Kyle se percatara de su presencia. Cuando llevaban algo de diez minutos caminando, el mayor por fin se detuvo frente a una casa.

— ¿Quién vive aquí?—preguntó Karen, pero nadie supo responderle. Alguien salió y todos se quedaron en silencio para oír la conversación.

—Ho-hola Kyle, ¡ngh!

—Hola, Tweak, ¿practicaste lo del otro día?

— ¡GAH!—el rubio se jaló el cabello y se puso más nervioso delo normal—lo-¡lo siento, Kyle, ngh! ¡Lo olvidé!

—No te preocupes, tenemos dos horas para hacerlo hasta que nos salga, aunque te advierto que quedarás exhausto—advirtió divertido.

— ¡Lo-lo sé, Kyle! En especial si es contigo, ngh—le respondió la sonrisa e ingresaron a la casa. Los menores se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

—Tu hermano es un pervertido, Ike—dijo Karen, el canadiense aún no dejaba de estar sonrojado.

—Así que era cierto…—comentó Ruby para sí, mientras se paraba para ir hacia la casa.

—Espera, Ruby—intervino su amiga—tal vez…tal vez no es lo que pensamos—dijo— ¡tal vez sólo estén haciendo una coreografía! O algo por el estilo…—quiso justificar.

—Exacto, que dos chicos de dieciocho años estén a solas en una casa, parezcan tan cercanos y terminen cansados después de unas horas no significa que estén teniendo sexo—soltó Georgie algo sarcástico. Ike le dio un codazo.

—Tal vez Karen tenga razón—quiso decir el canadiense, la idea de que su hermano sea un bastardo no entraba en su mente— ¿qué tal…qué tal si mañana también le seguimos? Así nos aseguramos—pidió. Tucker les miró seriamente, debatiéndose entre ir y aporrear la puerta o hacer caso a sus amigos.

—Está bien— se rindió al final, tampoco es como si estuviera ansiosa de darle una noticia de ese tipo a su hermano.

Pero, para la sorpresa de los niños, al día siguiente el pelirrojo tomó la dirección contraria.

—Es la casa de los Black—comentó Ike, aunque para todos era demasiado obvio a quién pertenecía tal mansión. Kyle tocó el timbre y el intercomunicador se activó al instante.

— _¿Sí?_

—Buenas tardes, soy Kyle Broflovski, vengo a ver a Token.

—_Oh, joven Broflovski, claro, pase, había olvidado que era martes_—la comunicación se cortó y las rejas de la entrada se abrieron, dejando pasar al mayor. Esta vez el grupo no podía llegar más lejos.

— ¿Escucharon?—inició el canadiense mientras regresaban—dijo _'olvidé que era martes'_, significa que Kyle viene todos los martes—dedujo.

— ¿Entonces es amante de Token?—preguntó Karen extrañada— ¿y qué hacía ayer en casa de Tweak?

—No lo sé, pero es extraño, mamá cree que va a la biblioteca—caminaron hasta el punto en el que solían dividirse y miraron a Ruby en espera de una respuesta.

—Mañana también le seguiremos—propuso y todos asintieron antes de partir.

El miércoles pensaron que irían nuevamente con Tweak, pero el camino fue mucho más corto.

—Kyle, viniste temprano—la sonriente cara de Stanley se asomó por la puerta.

—Dijiste que tu mamá llegaría antes, así que debíamos empezar antes—informó.

—Vaya…en serio no quieres que nadie se entere—se sorprendió.

—Tu mamá conversa con la mía siempre, se lo diría—respondió mientras se adentraban al lugar.

—El tercero—dijo Georgie—tu hermano sí que se divierte—Ike bajó la mirada no sabiendo qué responder.

—Aún no puedo creerlo—dijo a los segundos—podemos… ¿podemos seguirle un día más? Debe haber una explicación lógica—pidió el canadiense y todos aceptaron sin hacerse de rogar.

Pero el jueves sucedió algo que los dejó sin habla. Notaron algo raro al ver el rostro fastidiado de Kyle, muy diferente al sereno que llevaba casi a diario. Su cuerpo incluso parecía en tensión, ¿qué le habría sucedido?

—Oh, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí—la voz de Eric Cartman fue bastante alta—al judío marica de Kyle.

—Vete a la mierda culón—masculló—y déjame entrar, quiero terminar esto rápido.

—Oh, vamos, no te apresures, Kyle—dijo en un tono divertido y burlón—después de todo te estoy pagando por esto.

—Sí, y te recuerdo que cobro por hora—dijo molesto—terminarás pagando más de lo que quieres.

—De acuerdo—aceptó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, pero antes de cerrar la puerta soltó—estás hecha toda una putita.

Silencio.

A penas y se oían las respiraciones de los cuatro.

—Tu hermano…—inició Ruby.

— ¿Hace esto por dinero?—terminó Karen. Ike no supo responder, ¿cómo era posible que Kyle hubiese llegado a tal punto? ¿Cuánto dinero necesitaba? ¿Para qué lo necesitaba?

—Hay gente que lo hace como fetiche—comentó Georgie—no importa cuánto paguen—esto no hizo más que agrandar el nudo en su garganta.

—Yo…—pero no pudo agregar nada más. Ruby suspiró.

—Mañana acordaremos lo que haremos, por ahora debo ir a casa.

—Ruby—llamó Ike.

—No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Craig hasta tener las cosas claras—y así cada quien se despidió.

Al día siguiente, el menor aún seguía pensando en lo recién descubierto, no había podido mirar a su hermano en la cena y no sabía si podría volverlo a hacer.

—Debemos seguirle hoy—informó Tucker en el almuerzo, logrando una pregunta muda en todos sus amigos—oí a Craig diciendo que se encontrarían a las cuatro, debemos ir y hablar con él antes de la cita—explicó. Ike se sintió algo aliviado, pero a la vez más nervioso.

—Claro, Kyle siempre llega un poco más temprano—aportó.

—Genial, ¡así podremos saberlo todo!—intervino Karen. Georgie sólo asintió. Al final, acordaron encontrarse a las tres y media en el parque.

_**Otra…maravillosa…separación…**_

Cuando vieron a Kyle llegar diez minutos antes de las cuatro, salieron casi de un salto a la vez. El pelirrojo retrocedió un paso de la sorpresa.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?—preguntó bastante sorprendido.

—Debemos hablar, no hay mucho tiempo—informó Ike, sorprendiendo a sus amigos por tomar la iniciativa; había estado nervioso todo el rato.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó algo preocupado.

—Silencio—ordenó Ruby y Kyle no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrío al reconocer esa mirada como la de Craig.

—Hemos estado siguiéndote desde el lunes durante tus salidas en las tardes—empezó el menor de los Broflovski.

— ¿Qué-? ¡Ike! ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!—preguntó bastante molesto, pero volvió a quedarse callado cuando Ruby le mando nuevamente su mirada marca Tucker.

—Y descubrimos que haces ciertas…cosas por dinero—el pelirrojo palideció.

— ¿Cómo-? Ike, mamá no puede saber de esto—pidió casi de inmediato.

—Sólo lo sabemos nosotros cuatro…por ahora—comunicó ya sin poder ver a su hermano a los ojos—pero queremos saber por qué lo haces—Kyle suspiró y miró hacia abajo.

—Necesitaba el dinero…

—Pero, ¿para qué? ¿No te basta con la mesada? ¡Además hay muchos trabajos de medio tiempo!

—Mamá no quiere que trabaje—confesó mirando a su hermano—cuando se lo mencioné me dijo que no debía trabajar hasta terminar la secundaria, no quiere que me distraiga y pierda el puesto de estudiante de honor.

—Aun así… ¿para qué era el dinero?—Kyle miró a Ruby nerviosamente.

—Para un regalo…

— ¿Para Craig?—preguntó la niña. El mayor se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué saben de-?

—Lo sabemos desde hace mucho—intervino, milagrosamente, Georgie, dejando al de ojos verdes con la boca abierta, repartiendo miradas entre Ike y Ruby.

—Bueno—aceptó a los segundos—sí, era para Craig, se acerca su cumpleaños y-

—Pero no es la solución—Genial, ¿es que no le iban a dejar terminar ninguna maldita oración? Miró a Karen—no creo…no creo que a Craig le guste que hagas eso sólo por un regalo—se acercó a él y posó su mano en su mejilla, para mirarlo en un tono conciliador—prostituirse no es la solución.

— ¿Qu-?

— ¿Qué?—como ya se había hecho costumbre durante esa tarde, Kyle no pudo terminar su exclamación, pero, para sorpresa de todos, la voz no provino de ninguno de los niños.

—Craig—susurró Ruby al notar a su hermano tras Ike y Georgie. El del chullo sólo miraba a su novio, quien seguía de piedra por la última frase.

— ¡No es su culpa!—dijo Karen poniéndose frente al intimidante pelinegro— ¡Creyó que era la mejor opción!—pero Craig ignoró por completo a la menor.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DIJERON?!—el grito del ahora consciente y sonrojado pelirrojo alertó no sólo al grupo, sino también a uno que otro transeúnte— ¡IKE!—exclamó hacia su pequeño hermanito.

—Pe-pero dijiste que dejarías exhausto a Tweak y…—empezó a explicar.

— ¡Por los jodidos ejercicios de matemáticas! ¡Doy clases particulares!—explicó en un grito, dejando en frío a los pequeños.

— ¿Y por qué no querías que nadie se entere?—preguntó Ruby.

— ¡Ya lo dije, mi madre no me lo permitió!—exclamó—Además, se suponía que sólo nuestra clase sabía de lo mío con Craig, si me preguntaba para qué era el dinero…

— ¿Y Cartman?—preguntó Karen—dijo que eras su putita—Craig levantó una ceja, aunque nadie lo notó.

— ¡Ese jodido culo gordo siempre dice estupideces!—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Así que no engañabas a Craig—inició Ike.

—Ni te prostituías—dijo Karen.

—Ni eras un adicto al sexo.

— ¡Georgie!—exclamó Ike. Kyle seguía mirándolos con bastante molestia y el tono carmesí era algo visible en sus mejillas.

—Haha—la leve risa sorprendió a los cinco—Hahaha—siguió por unos segundos. Todos, excepto Georgie (porque él se guardaba eso), miraron embelesados al alto pelinegro, quien soltaba una limpia carcajada—fue demasiado gracioso—explicó al notar que todos le miraban.

—Lo siento, Kyle—se disculpó Ike, quien había dejado de observar a su cuñado primero—prometo jamás volver a seguirte ni desconfiar de ti.

—Yo también lo siento—dijo Karen. Georgie y Ruby movieron la cabeza tratando de expresar lo mismo.

—Deberían irse a casa—ordenó Craig, quien le daba una calada al cigarro que había prendido en algún momento de las disculpas—ya le quitaron suficiente tiempo a nuestra cita—indicó. Los cuatro asintieron y se fueron. Kyle se paró a su lado.

—Aún no puedo creer que creyeran que me prostituía—comentó pasándose la mano por la cara—son demasiado malpensados…

—Bueno, con ese culo no es como si no fueras a tener clientes—dijo palmeándoselo.

— ¡Craig!

* * *

**Listo…listo…listo (?)**

**Para mi sorpresa, fue más largo de lo que creí, pero no importa (?)**

**No sé ustedes, pero me divertí bastante escribiéndolo xD, ¡espero que la pasaran igual leyéndolo! **

**En fin, dato importante, **_**decidí que este universo no será el mismo que mis otros fics**_**. Uno me parece demasiado dramático en cuanto a lo de Georgie y Ike y en el otro los cuatro no parecen ser tan amigos como planeo plasmarlos aquí. Eso es todo.**

**Próximo Capítulo:**_** Expectativas**_

**Nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Un Review es bueno para la vista (?)**_


	8. Precaución

**¡Hola!**

**No, no estoy muerta(?)**

**¡Así que dejen de celebrar mi funeral D!(?)**

**Bueno, no me peguen, pero "Expectativas" no pudo ser escrito D: Aún tengo la idea, el tema y todo, pero desde el sábado no he entrado tranquilamente más de media hora a la laptop e-e ¿Razón? Compraron mis útiles de escuela y querían que me ponga a forrar los cuadernos y eso~ Lo normal sería el forro de plástico y ya, pero odio que mis cosas se vean como las de los demás, así que me mato haciendo dibujos para poner en la portada :'D Aún no acabo, pero pude escaparme un rato para editar este capítulo (que ya estaba escrito hace un tiempo) y subirlo -w-**

**¡Espero les guste!**

_**Disclaimer: Matt y Trey me prestaron un tantito a sus personajes…nah, me los llevé sin permiso (?)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Precaución**

—…y entonces Michael Jackson dejó mi cuerpo—finalizó Ike.

—¡Vaya! ¡Estuviste poseído!—se asombró Karen antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Cuando Kyle y sus amigos eran niños pasaban por cosas muy raras—explicó tomando el vaso con gelatina—en fin, ¿quieren hacer algo el jueves? Oí que se estrenará una película genial.

—¿La de terror?—preguntó Georgie.

—Me apunto—dijo Ruby cuando oyó sobre el género.

—Sí, esa—afirmó el canadiense—entonces, ¿está decidido? ¿A qué hora nos encontramos?—Georgie iba a responderle, pero Karen habló primero.

—Lo siento chicos, pero tengo algo que hacer ese día—se disculpó sonriendo—pero no se preocupen, vayan sin mí—agregó.

—¿Tu hermano?—preguntó Ruby.

—Oh, no—respondió tranquilamente—tendré una cita.

_Cita._

Las tres cabezas voltearon a la vez hacia ella, hasta se pudo escuchar un cuello sonar.

—¿Cita?—preguntaron a la vez.

—Sí, pensé que les había dicho—comentó medio sorprendida—Jimmy me invitó por San Valentín.

—¿Jimmy?—preguntó Ruby frunciendo el ceño al no reconocer el nombre.

—Sí, de doceavo grado, James Bell.

—¡¿Doceavo?!—se escandalizó Ike—¡Pero si estamos en noveno!

—Hablando del Rey de Roma—anunció Kafton antes de que la menor pudiera responder. Volteó casi de inmediato y sonrió al verle.

—¡Jimmy!—saludó.

—Hola Karen, ¿podemos hablar un momento?—los otros tres observaron al muchacho a detalle. El nombre no les había sonado mucho, pero al verle le reconocieron. Era uno de los que andaban siempre con los populares de los últimos grados y era codiciado por muchas chicas que buscaban un lugar entre el pequeño grupo selecto.

—¡Claro!—aceptó, trayendo a la realidad a los jóvenes—nos vemos en clase, chicos—se despidió y se fue con el mayor.

—¿Ese no es el que repitió el año pasado?—preguntó Ike apenas Karen dejó la cafetería. Ruby se puso seria.

—Ese no es el único problema—dijo la chica y Georgie asintió.

—Ike, ¿sabes que también le conocen como Tinker Bell?

—¿Por el apellido?—preguntó dudoso, sin saber a qué iba aquello.

—No, porque reparte _Polvo de Hadas_—dijo en un tono extraño. El canadiense no entendió.

—Vende droga—aclaró Ruby y Broflovski emitió un leve gemido de sorpresa. Los otros dos menearon la cabeza, era demasiado inocente.

—¡No podemos permitirlo! Esa clase de compañía no es buena para Karen—dijo como si no fuera obvio—debemos hacer algo, ella es demasiado inocente—sus amigos pensaron que él era el menos indicado para llamar inocente a alguien, pero asintieron.

—No la convenceremos—sentenció Ruby—es demasiado terca, en especial cuando consigue algo que quiere.

—Si no podemos evitar que vaya, evitaremos que le haga daño—dijo Ike.

—¿La seguiremos?—preguntó el gótico y sus amigos asintieron—en ese caso necesitamos información. Hora, lugar e itinerario—miró a Ruby—estás a cargo de ello.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres una chica—respondió—aunque a veces lo dudo—agregó burlón, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de ella.

—Está bien, mañana les diré lo que averigüé.

—Necesitamos disfraces—comentó Ike, dejando a los otros dos con las cejas alzadas—Karen nos reconocerá de inmediato, ya hemos espiado con ella antes, sabe que seremos capaces y sospechará desde el primer desliz—explicó. Le miraron sorprendidos.

—Tienes razón. Debemos vestirnos como nunca lo haríamos—propuso Georgie y asintieron.

* * *

—¿Dónde están?—preguntó Ike desde su celular mientras miraba a todos lados.

—_¿Dónde estás tú?—_le respondió Georgie—_estamos en la fuente, donde quedamos_—agregó.

—Llevo un rato dando vueltas por la fuente y ahora estoy frente a ella, pero sólo veo a una pareja sentada, aunque están alejados y…Oh ¡ah!..._Oh por Dios_—exclamó al notarlo.

—_Sólo ven_—masculló Kafton antes de colgar. Ike se acercó a la dichosa pareja y entonces notó que eran sus amigos.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo viéndolos. Ruby llevaba una blusa rosa y una falda jean que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas. Su siempre atado cabello ahora estaba suelto, dándole un toque bastante femenino y en vez de las Converse de siempre, usaba unas botas largas y blancas.

Y Georgie, el siempre oscuro y sombrío Georgie, llevaba tanto las zapatillas como la polera y el gorro de un blanco inmaculado. Lo único que le daba color eran los pantalones jeans. Además, sin el maquillaje habitual, su rostro se veía más iluminado a pesar de las gafas de sol que llevaba.

—Es la ropa que mi madrina me compra y nunca uso—explicó Ruby, quien, a pesar del estilo que traía encima, no eliminaba la mueca feroz que llevaba cuando estaba enojada.

—Lo mismo, pero de mis padres—agregó Georgie. Bajó sus gafas y miró al canadiense—¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—De Kyle—dijo un poco avergonzado—aproveché que su ropa me quedaba suelta—dijo. Él llevaba una sudadera roja bastante holgada al igual que los jeans, aunque estos tenían que estar sujetos por un cinturón o caerían. Tenía una gorra hacia un lado y en el cuello varias cadenas brillantes, largas y pesadas—aunque fue inesperado ver que tenía esto—señaló la joyería.

—Lo más inesperado es que ahora seas castaño—señaló la chica—o los pircings.

—Es una peluca…y estos son a presión—explicó—tuve que vestirme en los baños de aquí o hubiera matado a mi mamá de la impresión—agregó sentándose en medio de ambos, ya que estaban en los extremos de la banca—¿noticias de Karen?

—Dijo que sería en la pileta a las tres y media, aún faltan cinco minutos.

—¿Y por qué está viniendo?—preguntó Ike sin quitar la vista de enfrente. Los otros dos voltearon y al percatarse de que venía en esa dirección decidieron actuar.

—Se dará cuenta—dijo Georgie—yo llevo lentes pero a ustedes se les ve la cara.

—Ya sé—dijo Ruby antes de pararse y ponerse frente al canadiense. Cerró los ojos y suspiró—por Karen—murmuró.

—Ruby, ¿qué haces?

* * *

—¿Llevas mucho esperando?—preguntó James cuando se acercó a ella.

—No, acabo de llegar—mintió. Llevaba media hora parada ahí.

—Qué bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir?—preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar, sin notar si le seguía o no.

—No lo sé, ¿al cine?—propuso.

—Está bien—y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar—vaya pareja—comentó cuando pasaron junto a la pileta. Karen volteó y vio la escena. Había una chica en falda sentada sobre las piernas de lo que parecía un…¿rapero? No podía ver sus caras por la posición. Al otro lado estaba un sujeto de lentes mirando hacia otro lugar.

—Me pregunto si el de blanco no estará incómodo—comentó.

—Tal vez le gusta observar—respondió antes de que se alejaran.

* * *

—A seguirle—dijo Ruby antes de levantarse de un salto. Los chicos la siguieron y caminaron tras ellos a una distancia prudente. Llegaron al cine, se acercaron para oír lo que verían y esperaron un poco antes de comprar lo suyo.

—Tres boletos para _Acción y Violencia 3_, por favor—el hombre de los tickets le miró extrañado por la cortesía recibida de un chico con esas pintas.

—¿No es demasiada acción y violencia para tres niños?

—Pero hace un momento entró alguien de nuestra edad.

—Estaba acompañada de un adulto—respondió y los jóvenes tuvieron que moverse para dejar que continúe la fila.

—Auch—el hombre al que Ike pisó se quejó.

—Perdone—dijo antes de mirar a la persona—¿Kenny?

—¿Ike?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Y con esas pintas!

—Él preguntó primero—intervino Ruby.

—Y tú no estás más normal que digamos—agregó Georgie. El rubio llevaba de esos anteojos unidos a una nariz y un bigote falso. Además estaba vestido completamente de negro y llevaba puesta la capucha de su sudadera.

—Sigo a Karen.

—Nosotros también—confesó Ike.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, nos preocupaba su cita.

—¡Vaya!—les sonrió—a mí también—corroboró—no puedo permitir que mi pequeña salga con cualquiera—dramatizó mirando hacia arriba.

—Como sea, eres un adulto, cómpranos las entradas—ordenó Ruby.

—¿Por favor?—pidió Broflovski al notar el tono autoritario de la castaña.

—Está bien—afirmó—sólo porque les importa Karen tanto como a mí—admitió antes de acercarse a la boletería. Cuando tuvieron lo suyo, entraron a la sala respectiva. No habían alcanzado sus asientos cuando las luces se apagaron y la película inició—aquí está bien—indicó Kenneth cuando estuvieron dos filas detrás de sus objetivos. Los menores obedecieron y tomaron asiento.

La película transcurrió con normalidad la primera media hora, donde todo el público gritaba "¡Oh!" y "¡Ah!" a la vez en las explosiones ensordecedoras.

—Maldito—masculló Kenny y los tres voltearon.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Ike en un susurro.

—Está usando_ la técnica._

—¿Qué técnica?

—_Esa_ técnica, la que todos usan en el cine—replicó como si fuera obvio, pero notó que ninguno le entendía—la técnica en la que supuestamente bostezas—empezó estirándose como si lo hiciera—y entonces bajas la mano en sus hombros—y, efectivamente, bajó su brazo derecho en los hombros del canadiense, cohibiéndolo al instante.

—Hay que hacer algo—dijo Ruby, quien estaba a la izquierda de Kenny. Georgie volteó a su izquierda y observó al niño que comía sus palomitas. De un solo movimiento se las quitó, ocasionando que este volteara y casi llorara.

—Ni se te ocurra—masculló el ahora no tan gótico, callándolo de una mirada y luego volteó para darle el balde a Kenneth.

—Eres un genio—apremió el rubio antes de tomar una de las palomitas y apuntar hacia el frente, donde James ya había usado _la técnica_. Tiró el pequeño maíz y este cayó exactamente en la cabeza del mayor. Quitó el brazo de Karen para tocarse la zona y volteó buscando al culpable. Ike se hizo el dormido, Georgie se colocó las gafas y Kenny tomó el rostro de Karen, colocando el suyo delante bastante cerca.

—Ya—murmuró la muchacha, sin inmutarse, y entonces los cuatro regresaron a sus posiciones.

Para su suerte, James no intentó otro movimiento en lo que restaba de la cinta, así que siguieron con el espionaje. Ahora se dirigían a la zona de restaurantes, así que se sentaron en una mesa alejada, siendo Ike y Georgie los que tenían vista de la pareja. Si miraban mucho a los otros dos podrían reconocerlos.

El grupo cubrió sus rostros con los Menús mientras susurraban.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Están ordenando—respondió Ike—la mesera se aleja y…—Kafton interrumpió.

—Quiere besarla—Karen y Kenny voltearon a ver y, efectivamente, James se aproximaba lentamente a la menor, quien al parecer estaba hablando sobre algo. Cuando estaba bastante cerca, Karen volteó la cabeza señalando algo, dejando sorprendido a Bell.

—Ese maldito, queriendo poner sus sucios labios sobre mi Karen—masculló Kenneth haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

—¡No!—casi gritaron los tres y Ruby, quien estaba más cerca, lo golpeó y logró arrimarlo contra la pared. Ahora ella estaba a la vista, así que tomó a Georgie del cuello y lo acercó, para tapar ambos rostros con el Menú.

—Esperen, esperen—susurraba Ike, quien ahora traía los anteojos de su amigo y hacía el ademán de leer—listo, dejaron de mirarnos—los muchachos se alejaron y todos dieron un suspiró grupal.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso—amenazó Tucker cuando el rubio dejó de estar aturdido.

—Está bien—aceptó aún algo adolorido, golpeaba más fuerte que Kyle…bueno, todos golpeaban más fuerte que Kyle.

* * *

Cuando Karen sintió a James poniendo su brazo no dijo nada, incluso se acurrucó un poco, pero se sorprendió de que lo retirase tan rápido.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó.

—Algo me cayó en la cabeza—le respondió mientras volteaba. Ella también volteó y sólo vio una escena en particular.

—¿Esa no es la chica de la pileta?—preguntó—pensé que estaba con el rapero—comentó.

—Tal vez tiene dos novios—dijo sin importancia volviendo su vista a la película. Ella hizo lo mismo y disfrutó de lo que quedaba de la función. Salieron con el resto de personas y entonces decidió preguntar.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—No sé—le respondió sin muchas ganas.

—¿Comida?—preguntó y el afirmó, dejándose guiar por la menor. Cuando llegaron al restaurante pidieron lo suyo y esperaron a que se retirase la mesera antes de hablar.

—Me gustó bastante la película—admitió ella—en especial la parte de las explosiones y, ¡claro! Cuando el protagonista salvó a la chica de los malos, fue tan romántico—siguió, sin inmutarse por la repentina cercanía de Bell—me pregunto si sucederá en la vida real—argumentó poniendo una cara soñadora y mirando hacia el frente. Oyó un resoplido a su lado.

—Sí, sí, claro—la vaga respuesta se escuchó a medias, pues un repentino grito atrajo la atención de ambos. Voltearon y se toparon con otra escena rara.

—¿Ahora con el de blanco? ¿Son tres novios en total?—preguntó extrañada.

—Tal vez no la satisface solo uno—comentó sin darle mayor importancia—hay todo tipo de parejas hoy en día—Karen frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, regresó la vista a su mesa cuando le trajeron la comida y prosiguió la conversación.

* * *

—Ya van a ser las siete—comentó Kenny mientras caminaban tras Karen y compañía.

—¿Y?—preguntó Ruby.

—Karen dijo que volvería a las siete—explicó—y ella nunca llega tarde, de seguro la cita ya casi termina.

—Debe ser por eso que sólo caminan—dijo Ike, llevaban unos veinte minutos caminando por todo el Centro Comercial—se detuvieron—anunció.

—Escondámonos—ordenó Kenneth y todos eligieron el otro lado de la pileta. Tenían una buena vista de la escena.

Lo primero fue ver que ambos estaban tomados de las manos, mirándose frente a frente, Karen decía algo con su sonrisa de siempre. Él respondió algo con un gesto de molestia, pero luego le sonrió y cerró los ojos para acercarse en lo que parecía un beso.

Tuvieron que golpear al rubio de nuevo.

Pero la pelimarrón fue un poco más directa y puso su mano frente a sus labios, diciendo algo que hizo que el muchacho se detuviera. Él frunció el ceño y murmuró algo que sorprendió a Karen, pero antes de que ella dijera algo, él la atrajo en un abrazo. Hubiera sido normal de no ser que sus manos decidieron aventurarse y bajar de la espalda hacia el trasero de la menor.

Esta vez nadie detuvo al inmortal, es más, los cuatro se levantaron a la vez.

Se acercaron dispuestos a golpearlo hasta que olvidase su nombre, bueno, excepto Ike, él pretendía sólo gritarle y hablarle sobre el respeto, pero eso no quería decir que detendría a los demás en la golpiza aunque estuviera en contra de la violencia.

Pero para la sorpresa de los cuatro, o debería ser de los cinco, Karen, la indefensa, inocente y _recientemente abusada_ Karen, sonrió y levantó la rodilla, dando un golpe certero en las partes bajas del más alto.

Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor y soltaron un _"Ouch"_, aunque sólo a uno verdaderamente le dolió.

El grupo "Protectores de Karen" se detuvo y nuevamente se ocultó queriendo escuchar lo que ella decía, pero les era imposible por el agua de la fuente. Sólo notaron, con bastante asombro, el rostro de desprecio y odio que tenía la pequeña McCormick, sin inmutarse por el dolor de James, quien seguía en el suelo.

Después de unas palabras dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder?—preguntó Kenny, ninguno se había vuelto a levantar. Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

—Ya me debo ir—comunicó Karen con su voz suave—prometí llegar a las siete.

—Olvidé que aún eras una niña—respondió con molestia. La pelimarrón iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la sonrisa de James—pero me divertí—dijo antes de acercarse. Ella sabía que no había modo de esquivar esa, así que colocó sus manos para proteger sus aún virginales labios.

—Lo siento, pero me parece demasiado pronto—se disculpó.

—Demonios, ¿después de soportar toda esta cita?—replicó, atrayéndola y sorprendiéndola—debo obtener algo—susurró bajando sus manos hacia el trasero de la chica.

Era el límite.

La menor le alejó de un empujón.

—Vaya—dijo sonriendo antes de golpear con todas sus fuerzas la entrepierna de Bell. El muchacho aulló y cayó, retorciéndose. El rostro de McCormick se volvió frío y rencoroso—por los rumores supe que eras un cretino, pero decidí darte una oportunidad—inició—y lo confirmé cuando llegaste tarde y ni te interesaste en la cita. Soporté tus intentos de ligue y besos porque decidí terminar esto e irme tranquilamente, sabiendo que nunca más aceptaría salir contigo nuevamente, pero no, tuviste que intentar más—soltó—eso te lo mereces, no vuelvas a buscarme—y con un tono más amenazador agregó—y ni una palabra de esto a nadie—dicho todo, decidió que era suficiente. Volvió el rostro de niña dulce y se alejó del lugar, ignorando al público que aún observaba a James lloriquear.

Suspiró algo cansada, soportar a un tipo así había sido demasiado molesto, se fiaría más en los chismes de ahora en adelante para aceptar o no una cita. En fin, mañana, si le preguntaban, diría simplemente que fue aburrido.

Pensó en lo molesto que había sido tener que responder así, pero no había tenido opción, por más que supiera que su hermano y sus amigos estaban observándola (se había dado cuenta desde lo del cine, había sido difícil reconocer a sus amigos, pero su hermano era demasiado obvio y sospechoso con lo que llevaba en la cara), nunca dejaría que cualquiera le ponga las manos encima.

Nadie jodía a Karen McCormick.

* * *

**La frase final fue demasiado Wendy(?)**

**¡Bien, ese fue el hasta ahora capítulo más largo del fanfic! Espero que les haya gustado~**

**Karen necesitaba un capítulo para ella, lo sabía, aunque este no fue totalmente suyo, demuestra gran parte de su verdadera personalidad. **

**Dudo mucho que James Bell se vaya por ahí quejando de lo que ocurrió, así que su secreto estará a salvo…aunque ahora las personas más cercanas a ella lo saben.**

**¡Respuesta de alguien sin cuenta!**

**Guest: **Qué bueno que te gustase y sí, nadie se atrevía a decir _la palabra_(?) Tal vez en el interior no querían aceptar que Kyle estuviera haciendo eso, pero Karen, con su rostro de compasión suavizó un poco el significado…creo(?)

**En fin, nos leemos pronto,**

**aún no sé de qué irá el siguiente capítulo, pero tendrá una noticia importante, ¡definitivamente sale el lunes! Oh, y Expectativas lo publicaré antes de ese día Dx**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Cuando dejas un Review un niño sonríe(?)**_


End file.
